


Grocery Stores

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [63]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "angeli just wanted to see who can i hang out with todaybetter than youi’m freeangelliterally anybody else"*Everyone has their own plans, except Angelica.





	

**the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** what’s everyone doing today

 **peggy  
** why are you asking

 **angel  
** i want to see who would be willing to let me barge in on their plans

 **peggy  
** no one

 **angel  
** don’t be rude

 **jamesmadd  
** i have a date with george today

 **angel  
** yikes

 **jamesmadd**  
we’ll see  
idk if it’s a yikes thing yet

 **angel  
** okay then

 **dosiaaa  
** i have a date

 **angel  
** nice

 **eliza  
** with me

 **angel  
** what???

 **aaron burr  
** And me

 **angel  
** i’ve missed something haven’t i

 **dosiaaa  
** there’s a new poly squad in this gc

 **baguette fucker  
** okay you can’t use the name poly squad it’s already trademarked

 **dosiaaa  
** says who

 **fight me  
** says me as i file the paperwork

 **aaron burr  
** Don’t worry we’ll come up with a name that’s better than yours

 **angel**  
please don’t start this again  
i just wanted to see who can i hang out with today  
not start a fuckqwiwing war

 **better than you  
** i’m free

 **angel  
** literally anybody else

 **better than you  
** oi

 **disney god  
** pretty sure everyone else has plans angelica

 **ayyyymaria  
** i want to say i can hang out with you but i’m going to be skyping peggy all day

 **peggy  
** that’s me btw

 **angel**  
yes i know who my own sister is  
fine thomas i’ll hang out with you

 **better than you  
** i am blown away by your enthusiasm

 **jamesmadd  
** have fun guys

 **better than you  
** you too james

*

**name to be decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**eliza  
** i want food

 **aaron burr  
** Do you usually have dates that don’t involve food

 **eliza  
** i haven’t really been on a date in a while

 **dosiaaa  
** but you’re pretty

 **eliza  
** but no one asked

 **dosiaaa  
** but you can ask too

 **eliza  
** but the people i wanted to ask were in a monogamous relationship at the time

 **aaron burr**  
For some reason I find that really cute  
You had a crush on us

 **eliza  
** we’re literally dating

 **aaron burr**  
I know  
It makes me very happy

 **dosiaaa**  
yall are too cute help  
i’m so happy we get to be cute together

 **eliza  
** okay but no joke though i’m hungry i want food

 **dosiaaa  
** how do you feel about milkshakes

 **eliza  
** i love them

 **dosiaaa  
** let’s go

 **eliza  
** i wanna pick aaron up

 **dosiaaa  
** let’s do that

 **aaron burr  
** Wait I need to get dressed

 **eliza  
** walking faster

 **dosiaaa  
** omg

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc**  
what are we doing today  
we don’t actually have anything on right

 **fight me  
** no our schedule is clear for once

 **disney god  
** i’ve got an order to finish up

 **baguette fucker**  
i’m looking at the food we have in the house  
or rather lack thereof  
there’s nothing in the house  
we also need toothpaste  
so we can wait for hercules to finish the order then go shopping

 **disney god  
** i won’t mind

 **fight me  
** rt

 **get ur own dicc  
** rt

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
herc i made you tea it’s on the side table

 **disney god**  
aw thank you  
i’m done btw

 **get ur own dicc  
** cool can i come in

 **disney god  
** sure?? you can come in whenever??

 **get ur own dicc**  
i know but you were busy just now  
and i wanted to do this

 **disney god**  
while i like having you sit in my lap  
you just made it very difficult to type/drink my tea

 **get ur own dicc  
** but i’m comfortable here

 **disney god  
** that’s okay then

*

**Angelica  
** _online_

are you literally just going to lie down in my dorm and do nothing the whole time

yes

come on

did you actually have anything planned for today

i was going to catch up on a bunch of shows tbh  
and try not to stalk james on social media

thomas please

yES I KNOW I’M THE WORST

LITERALLY DO ANYTHING ELSE

DISTRACT ME THEN

i have makeup in my bag we can have makeovers  
for you i mean  
you’re not touching my face

that’s fair  
let’s do makeovers then

nICE

*

HOW DO GIRLS WEAR EYELINER  
THIS IS TERRIFYING

jUST FUCKDWIWBING TRUST ME

MY EYEBALLS ARE IN YOUR HANDS

*

what are you doing to my cheek??

contouring

why does it take so long??

shush and let the master work

*

why is my mouth so dry

it’s matte lipstick

and you wear this on a regular basis???

yes

why???

god knows  
to Suffer™

*

i am very pretty??

you can snapchat james that

not too desperate??

it’s a relatively harmless gesture

alright then!!

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** HE SAID I LOOKED CUTE

*

**name to be decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**aaron burr  
** The waiter is giving me this look and I am vaguely disgusted

 **dosiaaa  
** what look

 **aaron burr  
** I feel like they have the wrong idea about why there are two girls with me

 **eliza  
** well they aren’t exactly wrong

 **aaron burr  
** Yes but the Essence is wrong if you can understand me

 **dosiaaa  
** yeah i kinda see what you mean

 **eliza**  
ignore them  
instead let’s focus on the most important thing  
and that’s wHERE IS MY FOOD  
theo glare at them

 **dosiaaa  
** why me

 **eliza  
** you’re the scariest looking

 **dosiaaa  
** honestly

 **aaron burr  
** It’s mostly because you’re very pretty and therefore very scary

 **dosiaaa  
** flattery will get you everywhere

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker  
** if you want to go to the grocery story you actually have to leave herc’s lap

 **get ur own dicc  
** but it’s so comfortable here??

 **baguette fucker  
** but dying from starvation is very uncomfortable

 **disney god  
** i could stand to have a bit of feeling back in my legs

 **get ur own dicc**  
okay we can go  
where’s alex

 **fight me  
** i’m about to chug this glass of milk

 **disney god  
** why???

 **fight me  
** it’s expiring tomorrow

 **baguette fucker**  
oh  
i’ll join you then

 **get ur own dicc  
** just throw it out??

 **fight me  
** IT COST MONEY JOHN

 **get ur own dicc  
** it cost $5

 **fight me**  
STILL MONEY  
I’M CHUGGING IT

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay then

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** where are you guys

 **baguette fucker  
** in the cereal aisle

 **disney god  
** this is mesmerising

 **fight me  
** there is so much cereal

 **get ur own dicc  
** you guys don’t even eat cereal

 **disney god  
** shhhhh

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay where are you guys now

 **fight me  
** candy aisle

 **get ur own dicc  
** nICE

 **baguette fucker  
** do we want m&ms or reese’s cups

 **disney god  
** bOTH BOTH IS GOOD

*

 **fight me  
** do we want more milk??

 **disney god  
** are we even going to drink it??

 **fight me**  
probably not  
we’ll buy it anyway

 **get ur own dicc  
** we should really keep track of the expiration date

 **fight me  
** we really should

*

 **disney god  
** did we really need to buy that many packets of pasta

 **baguette fucker  
** have you seen this family and how much we eat?

 **fight me  
** we’re a family??

 **get ur own dicc  
** ofc

 **fight me**  
!!  
i like this family

 **disney god**  
okay but  
pasta though  
we bought 10 bags

 **baguette fucker  
** there was a sale

 **disney god  
** still

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** do we really need snacks?

 **disney god**  
OF COURSE WE DO  
DON’T BE RIDICULOUS JOHN

 **get ur own dicc  
** shit you right

*

 **disney god**  
the cashier is judging us

 **fight me  
** let them we’re a family of four broke college students

 

**the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd**  
i’m back from my date  
can someone explain why i have multiple snapchats of thomas and angelica crying

 **better than you**  
how was your date  
and angelica let us try her peel off masks  
and they hURT

 **jamesmadd**  
the date was  
meh  
i think i might break up with him  
but i still need him to go to the wedding with me first

 **better than you  
** oh

 **angel**  
THE MASKS HURT ME TOO DON’T BE LIKE THAT  
BUT YOUR SKIN IS REALLY SMOOTH NOW RIGHT

 **better than you**  
i mean yeah  
but it really hurt to peel off those masks

 **angel  
** beauty comes at a price

 **better than you  
** yes i realised that from the very first moment you poked my eye while applying eyeliner

 **fight me**  
excuse mE  
thomas wore make up and no one told me??

 **angel  
** he snapchatted it dw

 **fight me  
** i’m going to download them

 **better than you  
** honestly

 **fight me  
** you looked cute tho

 **aaron burr**  
Holy shit  
Is that  
Alexander complimenting Thomas??

 **fight me  
** appreciate it for the rarity that it was

 **angel  
** so what did you guys end up doing

 **dosiaaa  
** we’re still on our date

 **eliza**  
we decided to go shopping  
aaron is currently trying on a bunch of coats  
they are all good  
he looks vv nice

 **aaron burr  
** The coats are expensive though

 **eliza  
** you’re still allowed to try them on

 **disney god  
** well we went grocery shopping and got a whole lot of strange looks

 **get ur own dicc  
** we were basically running throughout the store so

 **fight me  
** i still have a feeling we forgot something tho

 **baguette fucker**  
,,, ****  
did we buy toothpaste???

 **disney god**  
well fuck  
we’re turning back around

 **angel  
** have fun guys

 **fight me  
** i’m sure we will

 **get ur own dicc  
** they’re going to stare at us twice as hard this time round

 **fight me  
** occupational hazard?

 **baguette fucker**  
life hazard more like

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO BE UP AT 7 TOMORROW IT IS NOW 12AM SCREAMS
> 
> EVERYONE LISTEN TO MY SHOT (REMIX) IT IS SO GOOD
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon and as always thanks for reading xxx


End file.
